


Don't

by helgatrush



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Каждого звонка по телефону Флоран боится до одури. Когда потёртая Nokia Микеле бубнит какую-то стандартную мелодию и от вибрации ползёт к краю стола, Флорану хочется схватить её и выбросить к чертям.
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 3





	Don't

Каждого звонка по телефону Флоран боится до одури. Когда потёртая Nokia Микеле бубнит какую-то стандартную мелодию и от вибрации ползёт к краю стола, Флорану хочется схватить её и выбросить к чертям или сжать алюминиевый корпус в руках так, чтобы он смялся, скомкался в его ладонях до неразличимого комочка, или...  
\- Да, - говорит Микеле на итальянском, и Флоран выходит из комнаты, едва удержавшись от желания хлопнуть дверью о косяк.  
Каждый такой разговор: переливчатая трель незнакомой речи, смех, снова поток слов, иногда - серьезные кивки, иногда - недовольный, резкий тон, - каждый разговор - это просто ещё один шаг к тому, что Микеле однажды закинет на плечо свою огромную сумку, возьмёт в руки кофр с гитарой и, поправив перед зеркалом очки, уйдёт.  
Каждый такой разговор - это ещё одно напоминание о том, что Моцарт - это ещё не навсегда.  
Флоран курит до тех пор, пока в комнате не повисает тишина, и не слышится стук телефона о столешницу. Каждый раз.  
\- Каждый раз ты так уходишь, - ворчит Микеле, заходя на кухню, - Будто я веду переговоры с военной разведкой Италии, и ты не хочешь подслушивать чужие секреты.  
Флоран пожимает плечами и закрывает окно. "Лучше бы это была военная разведка", - думает он. Потому что военнопленных, всё-таки, оставляют во Франции.  
\- Друзья звонили, - поясняет Микеле, открывая дверцу низкого холодильника, - Спрашивали, когда я вернусь, чтобы помочь им с аранжировками.  
Флоран внутренне сжимается, и его рука снова тянется к карману с сигаретами, но внешне он полностью спокоен. Даже улыбается краешком рта.  
\- И что ты скажешь в театре? - спрашивает он, заталкивая руки в карманы джинсов, чтобы не было видно, как сжимаются кулаки.  
Микеле изумлённо смотрит на него поверх дверцы:  
\- А что я должен им сказать? - уточняет он, присасываясь к неаккуратно открытому пакету с молоком. Молоко капает ему на грудь. Морщась, он стирает капли с футболки и облизывает ставшие липкими пальцами, и Флоран от этого как-то теряет нить разговора. - Я сказал, что я не хочу никуда уезжать отсюда, и они приедут сами.  
Хлопает дверца холодильника, и Флоран немного приходит в себя от этого звука. Глядя на его ошарашенное выражение лица, Микеле улыбается:  
\- Смешная супружеская пара, ничего страшного, - оправдывается он, - Они поживут у нас пару дней, пока мы не допишем им музыку... - "У нас!" - мысленно повторяет Фло, - Я думаю уступить им свою комнату, так что спать я буду приходить к тебе.  
\- Я пинаюсь во сне, - бурчит Фло и хлопает смеющегося Микеле по плечу. - Кстати, мне послышалось, или ты сказал, что не можешь уехать?  
\- Не хочу, - поправляет его Микеле, подходя ближе и почти прижимаясь плечом к его плечу, - Не хочу уезжать.


End file.
